Development of a multifunction remote door entry adaptive and assistive device, which is proposed for individuals that are with traumatic brain or spinal cord injuries including c0ngnitive learning problems, skeletal deformities and other disabling conditions. Preliminary results using this remote door entry assistive device demonstrates the necessity for the proposed design. The door entry device can remotely unlock or lock any door with a standard door handle mechanism/hardware and/or deadbolt. Additional functions, such as turning on and off lights, alarm systems and any other electrical device In a building, can be achieved by adding a small compact receiver unit. The design strategy of this remote door entry adaptive and assistive device is to intergrate and automate existing door hardware and various other manually every day operated devices with a compact stand alone multifunction push button transmitter. This device is potentially a powerful and effective tool for individuals that are physically disabled. We propose to further develop and produce this device so as to ultimately market a covenient, rugged and multifunctional product. We expect this device will provide an economical and remote controlled method of automating a building than what is currently available. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The need for an adaptive and assistive product that can integrate and automate existing every day manually operated devices is immense. Accordingly, there is a large market potential for the proposed multifunction remote door entry device. The proposed design is expected to provide a convenient, rugged and economical alterative to the current products sold in the market today. This product can be custom configured due to its easy slide on attachments and multifunction button transmitter. This in turn, enables the device to be installed in a building that requires automation which in the past could not be automated because of existing product limitations and cost.